Printers, including thermal printers, have been in widespread use for many years. Thermal Printers made by suppliers such as Dymo, Zebra, Seiko, Avery, and Brother have the ability to print any data feed. Typically, they do not provide any communication to outside software. In other words, the printers have their own proprietary software to print items sent as a print image. Thus, there is no communication from the printer back to the controller, e.g. a computer, as there is only communication from the controller to the printer.
Another type of postage indicia printer is a non-thermal printer that has an integrated scale. This type of printer is essentially a postage meter that prints a postage indicium. This type of printer system is dedicated to forming postage indicia for postal items.
A further type of postage indicia printer is also a non-thermal printer that comprises a computer connected to a printer. The computer is a general-purpose processor based computer that is operating under control of an instruction set that performs a postage meter function. A portion of the instruction set may be located on a postage security device (PSD) to authenticate the postage transaction.